


Intertwined

by Jrogers



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: The Saga of Eivor and Faravid begins in the city of greed.
Relationships: Eivor/Faravid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI Friends its been a minute but here we are.  
> I promise at the end of this it will make sense  
> why they had an insta connection. I don't want  
> to give it away to soon.  
> I hope you enjoy my rare pair hell.  
> XoXo  
> Jess

The hustle and bustle of Jorvik makes it easy for Eivor and Lufvina to hide from their pursuers. Lufvinia leads them across a bridge setting the pace while Eivor watches their back. Eivor isn’t sure what she expected from Jorvik but she has already been extorted by the harbour master and one of her friends was almost killed.

Jorvik is the city of greed for a reason, Eivor reminds herself. 

Eivor holds the scroll in her fist. A poor soldier of christ, it's what Lufvina’s pursuers were looking for. Hytham has received messages from them as well. she couldn’t be sure if it's a group or one man. It had led Eivor to the rot in Lundon and it would do the same here she had no doubt. 

“It’s this way.” Lufvina motions up the stairs. “Hjorr will be in there and we will be safe.”

The long house is busier then Eivor would like and there is some sort of address happening in the throne room. The king is sitting on his throne looking bored while two men stand before him.

“We are losing this war with the picts.” a deep voice booms. “Any extra coin should be going to feed the soldiers.” 

Eivor looks up sharply, there's something about that voice that speaks to her. He stands a head taller then the crowd with a simple white blond braid down his back. His accent would suggest that he is a Dane. she has to forcibly look away from him to listen to Hjorr.

“We owe the yuletide celebration to our people.” a portly man counters.

“YOU!” The king narrows his eyes when he spots Eivor standing with Hjorr and Lufvina. He stands before his throne “Who are you? I don’t recall inviting you into my city.” 

Eivor holds up a hand to keep Hjorr from introducing her. “I have come to warn you of a growing rot in your city.” she glances at the honey eyed Dane to her left. There is something about him, an instant spark but more than that, a bone deep recognition that she doesn't quite understand.

“And what are you some wandering Mercenary that has come to save my city from the red hand?” he gestures with his hand. “Oh yes, I know what plagues my city.” he assures everyone in the hall with a scowl.

Eivor doesn’t miss the calculating look the man on her left gives when the king mentions the red hand. “Yes, the red hand has become a problem.” but his voice is a little off like he doesn't believe what he's saying or he's lying.

“No, she is Sigurd Jarl’s, Drenger.” He smirks and looks away from her to the king. “They took up one of our abandoned camps in the south, on the river Nene I believe.” he pauses. “When they arrived from Norway.”

Eivors neck swivels to look at him. He has intelligent eyes, this man misses nothing Evior realizes. “It would seem I am at a disadvantage, you know who I am but I haven’t had the pleasure.

He smirks at her. “I am Faravid war chief to Halfdan Ragnorsson and this well Fed wastrel is Audun high reeve of Jorvik.” He turns his attention back to the king. “The red hand isn't something we can afford to ignore if you don’t have the resources to deal with it, we should allow Eivor handle it.”

*

Faravid is standing outside the long house with back against the wall waiting to get his chance to speak with Eivor. He watches as she speaks to Hjorr and Lugfvina, probably formulating plans. Faravid is content to wait his turn to speak with Eivor, who he has heard so much about from his spies in the south. Ubba was just here and spoke highly of Jarl Sigurd and his Drengr, they helped him crown Ceolwulf king of Meria. Eivor has made a name for herself and her clan since arriving in England. 

Faravid isn’t prepared for how beautiful she is though. She isn’t beautiful in a delicate way that most women are. She is beautiful in the way a new axe is beautiful, shiny and strong but also sharp and deadly. 

He imagines she is even more beautiful in the heat of the battle covered in the blood of her enemies.

He glances over as She stands and shakes hands with Hojorr and Lufvina.

She leaves the longhouse and Faravid falls into step beside her. They walk side by side for a time neither speaking.

“Is there something you wish to speak with me about?” Eivor finally says.

“Not here, the walls have ears here.” Faravid looks around suspiciously. “Halfdan keeps a house in Jorvik, it will be safe for us to speak there.”

They walk a little further side by side.

Faravid nods to the guards as they walk past to a well defended house. “Come let us speak freely of the red hand in here.”

Eivor follows him into the house. “Is that all you wish to speak about?” Eivor runs her finger around the opening of a roman vase octavian would kill for.

"I will speak about whatever the lady wishes to speak of." He locks eyes with her. A smirk on lips.

"A lady?" Eivor laughs. "It seems you treat with saxons too often, I am a draugr not a delicate flower."

Faravid narrows his eyes. He knows exactly who she is because they are the same, he recognizes that about her. "I imagine not, I imagine you are a sight to behold in the heat of battle."

Eivor's stands a few inches from him looking up at him. "I long to find out if I live up to your expectations." the words leave her in a whisper.

Faravid takes a step towards her and licks his lips.

"Will you and your companion require anything my lord?" 

They freeze inches from each other and no one speaks for a beat.

The servant presses a hand to her hip completely obvious to the tension between the two.

Faravid looks over Eivors head at Servant. “Bring us some mead and food and then you are dismissed so we might have this conversation in private.” his eyes lock onto Eivors.

The servant nods and leaves the room. “So that's what they’re calling it these days, Conversations.” she rolls her eyes. “HA!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends,  
> so, I was writing chapter two, it was getting kind of long and the more I read over it the more I didn't like the way it flowed, so I decided to separate it. I kind of feel like this should have been apart of chapter one but here we are. so chapter two is like chapter 1.5. on a side note chapter three is almost done so there's that lol  
> thanks for reading.  
> xoxo  
> Jess

The servant sets down a tray of mixed meats, cheeses and crusty bread and a pitcher of mead. Faravid follows the women with his eyes, a look of suspension carefully concealed but Eivor notices. Eivor isn’t sure what to think of Halfdan Ragnarsson’s war chief. On one hand he seemed eager to help her sort out the Red Hand issue in Jorvik but on the other hand she doesn’t know him or Halfdan for that matter. So it is impossible for her to discern ulterior motives and If she has learned nothing else since she arrived in England is that everyone has ulterior motives. 

She looks up sharply because she can feel his eyes on her suddenly. His gaze has a weight to it, its a tangible thing she can feel in her bones. Evior’s eyes shift to meet his, the big mysterious Dane sitting across from her.

_ I bet you are a sight to behold in the heat of battle,  _ the words play through her mind 

“What do you know of the red hand?” 

_ His eyes are so beautiful,  _ she thinks as his words jar her from her thoughts, the color of honey. “Not much only that I am seeking the Needle, the Firebrand and the Vault. Lufvina received a message from the poor fellow soldier of Christ and it indicated those are the leaders of the Red Hand.” she gestures to a scroll sitting on the table. “I have my suspicions that they are a part of a bigger order but that is a problem for another day.” 

He hands her a horn of mead and picks up the scroll. “This must be why Lufvina was attacked.” he sips his mead and sets the scroll back on the table. “Halfdan likes the axes that the blacksmith in Jorvik makes. We’ve been sending him raw material that our men collect and those materials keep getting seized by the council and the blacksmith says he only gets bits and pieces of what we are sending him. He said it's like someone is picking through them and taking the best pieces of ore and giving him what's left.” he looks at her. “That is the real reason I am here, we do need silver, always.” he shrugs. “But Halfdan sent me here to figure out what is going on with his new axes.” 

“Could your delivery people be the problem?” Eivor asks. 

“I trust all of my men, they know how important those weapons are to our cause.” Faravid looks up at her. “Some of the deliveries have been made by myself but the council seizes them still.” 

Eivors mind wanders back to the dock master and her run in with him. “What do you know of the Dock Master?” 

“Why do you ask?”

“He extorted me upon entering the city.” she pauses and her eyebrows narrow. “But a merchant was complaining to him about his wares being seized upon coming into the city and he told him to petition the council.” 

“I don’t know much but he’s on the council.” Faravid narrows his eyes. “It seems perhaps that is a place to start.”

“I need more information.” Eivor sighs. Jorvik is going to be more trouble then she was anticipating. She will need to figure out where the goods are being kept, there must be a warehouse somewhere in the city. She will need to go back to Hjorr and ask him about it.

“What are you thinking about in the beautiful head of yours?” Faravid asks.

“My next moves.” she looks up at him from her throughs but his words suddenly dawn on her. “You think I’m beautiful?” she smiles saucily. 

Faravid Chuckles. “I do not think it.” he shoots her smothering look. “I am declaring it.” 

Eivor’s cheeks redden and she opens her mouth to say something but she can’t seem to find the right words so she closes her mouth and takes a drink of mead. She shakes her head.

_how can a flyter with her reputation_ _not have the right words,_ She groans inwardly, _Sigurd would love this_.

Faravid just chuckles at her reaction to his words. “So where do we begin Smukke?” 

“We?” Eivor asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Aye, I have a job to do.” He leans in against the table. “Ore to find and what not.”

Eivor narrows her eyes and is about to object purely on the factor that she is so attracted to him but something about the situation feels familiar, almost like they have been here before. She can’t explain it but her gut is telling her to keep him close. “Okay Faravid, do you know where the council keeps the seized goods?”

“Come I have a map of Jorvik on this table.” Faravid walks across the room.

Eivor stands beside him and looks at the map.

“The coppergate market is here and the Trade depot is over here.” He points.

“I think we should start at the trade Depot here and depending on what we find out, head to the coppergate market to speak with the merchants themselves.” Eivor suggests. 

“Then let's go to the trade depot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smukke means beautiful in Danish or something close to it. I was looking for some sort of term of endearment for Faravid to call Eivor (because I love cutesy nicknames don't judge me) So I did a few internet searches and this is what I came up with. If someone reading this is Danish feel free to correct me if I have come to the wrong conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> so just a quick heads up, these two are filthy, like their mouths need to be washed out with soap naughty lol. so I intend for this to be a series called the Eivor simulations and I intended for Ubba/Eivor to be first but while brain storming for it suddenly Faravid started screaming at me and Vili won't talk to me at all so we'll see what happens.  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
> xoxo  
> Jess

The depot was guarded outside by a single guard, they had decided to wait until night, they hadn’t counted on the snow, it would be harder to hide their tracks. Eivor moves silently through the falling snow to where the guard is leaning against the wall. She moves with a predatory grace and it's truly a sight to behold. She pushes a small blade at her wrist into his exposed neck and the corpse falls to the ground without a sound, he didn’t even see her coming. 

Faravid watches her from the shadows, his lips curl into a predatory grin when she turns to him.  _ I will have her _ , he thinks to himself, _ for however long she is willing to allow it but at the end of this I will have her.  _ He understands on a personal level that most relationships for Dragurs have an expiration date and they both have responsibilities to their own people but for a time they will belong to each other. 

“Why do you think there is only one guard?” Eivor whispers.

“Either they are brazen enough to believe that they are untouchable or…” he trails off and looks around.

“It's a trap.” Eivor scans the area quickly and listens for any noise which would indicate an ambush. 

He quickly pulls the body into the bushes and Eivor drops a loose handful of snow over the scuffle marks to make them less noticeable. The building is mostly quiet but it doesn’t mean it will stay that way and it's better to use caution when trespassing is involved. __

Eivor scales the side of the building to a small rickety looking balcony with a door and small window. She holds up three fingers as he makes his way to her. “I can’t see below but there are three of them on the upper level.”

“It's very quiet in there can’t be very many of them in there.”

“Then let us go and send them to their gods.” Eivor smiles a wolfish smile.

He follows her through the window and they quickly and quietly kill the three guards. He looks around taking in surroundings, it seems this depot is full of all sorts of goods. It makes him wonder what’s really going on here. His men are freezing and starving, and all the while Jorvik has an entire warehouse full of exotic goods and things that they could use. He kneels before a box of ore and some thick carpets. 

“Faravid.”Eivor says softly. 

He grins, he like’s the sound of his name on her lips “What’s this?” he looks at the stack of paper in her hand. 

“It would seem the complaints from the merchants never actually made it to the council.” Eivor pulled out one piece of paper specifically. “This one is from the blacksmith.”

Faravid takes the piece of paper and studies it but the notation at the bottom tells him all he needs to know. They were indeed picking through the raw materials Halfdan is sending and only giving a portion to the blacksmith for the weapons. He folds that one and sticks it in his pocket. “It takes a large set of balls to steal from Halfdan.” 

“Here’s another one.” Eivor hands him another note. “Check out the note at the bottom.”

Faravids eyes reach the bottom of the page and they widen. “Be wary this delivery is from Faravid Halfdan Jarls war chief, make sure more than half makes it to the Blacksmith this time, we aren’t strong enough to deal with them yet. N.” 

“He indicates that they will eventually be strong enough to ‘deal’ with Halfdan.” Eivor narrows her eyes. “I imagine N is for Needle.”

“The red hand is getting brazon indeed.” Faravid gives her a wolfish smile. “Shall we go find them, Smukke?” he pauses. “And go see if they are ready for us yet?”

Eivor snorts but she shoots him a toothy grin. She opens her mouth to say something but the door to the building slams open and they both duck into the shadows.

“I know...I...I forgot which Merchants.”

“I cannot believe this.” another sighs. “The black cloth.on their stalls.” 

“Gods never mind we’ll have someone else take care of it.” 

“You're playing with fire boy.”

“The needle is known to sting for far less.” 

Evior looks at Faravid. “We’re in the right place.”

“Let us teach them a lesson about stealing.” Faravid grins.

Eivor pulls out her bow and starts shooting into the fray giving Faravid cover. She quickly joins him.They fight well together, Like they’ve done this before. He ducks under her spear and she steps out of the way of his throwing axes. They are totally in sink, It's almost like they are dancing to a song no one else can hear and their enemies fall in their wake. 

The battle is over quickly.

Faravid was correct, she is a sight to behold in the heat of battle. He’s standing on the opposite side of the room from her but he can’t wait any longer. He takes several long strides across the room to get to her but she already knew he was coming. Faravid pushes Evior against the wall. She meets him halfway hooking her legs around his hips and pulling herself into his arms.

They collide in a blistering kiss, A clash of lips, teeth, and tongues.

Evior shudders and her body relaxes into Faravids arms and it completely sets his blood on fire. It hits him on a primordial level, he is the hunter and she is his prize but so much more. 

An alpha female accepting her mate. 

She is everything a dormant part of his brain whispers. 

Soon the kiss ends. They reluctantly separate and gather their discarded weapons. 

“Catch.” Evior tosses one of Faravids axes at him.

He catches it and goes to her and slots her spear in the hoster on her back. “Stay with me tonight, we’ll speak with the merchants in the morning.”

“I need to report back to Hjorr and Lufvina about what we found here today.” She frowns. 

“It is late, we can catch up with Hjorr and Lufvina in the morning.” he steps into her space and looks down at her. “I know where their favorite tavern is, we can break our fast with them in the morning.” 

She grins and lifts herself up and meets his lips with a gentle peck. “And there’s nothing in it for you?”

Faravid cocks his head to the side. “I know you want to fuck me Eivor.” he chuckles.

She snorts. “No I don’t.”

Fara’s mouth opens in surprise and his eyebrow lifts.

She gets up close to his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” she whispers and nips at his ear.

He groans and drops his head to her shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and starts leading her away from the warehouse and to his bed back at the house.

“Faravid.” a voice echoed through the dark street.

Evior manages to draw her spear and shove Faravid behind her before he can even react. 

The man draws his sword but takes a step back. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.” he eye’s Eivor but his eyes shoot above her. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Faravid grabs Eivor’s hand and pulls it back. “It’s okay he’s one of mine.” he shifts his eyes to the guard. “What is it?”

“Olaf is waiting for you, he arrived just after dark.” 

Faravid groans and looks at Eivor.

She snorts. “ it would seem you are busy tonight.” she pauses. “I’ll go to Hjorr and Lufvinas, I’ll meet back here in the morning.” she sheaths her weapon and starts heading away from them 

“Smukke, This isn’t over.” he shouts after her as she disappears into the night. “Make sure she makes it to her destination.”

“Yes sir.” The soldier runs after Eivor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends,  
> so, I'm really not happy with how this came out but it had to come out so I can work on the next chapter. I'm skipping over the firebrand missions and going to strait to Yuletide because this story is about Eivor and Faravid. I'm sorry it took so long, it was like trying to pull teeth for this to come together.  
> anywho, I hope you like it.  
> xoxo,  
> Jess

Eivor had broken her fast with Hjorr and Lufvina at their favorite tavern. She had hoped that Faravid would make an appearance but he didn’t. She left her friends and headed toward the coppergate market to finish this. Lufvina has been poking around about the firebrand and the two of them will sort the firebrand out and head to the yule festival that was scheduled for tonight.

_ It's going to be a long day,  _ she thinks. Lufvina has given her back alley direction to coppergate to make it easier for her to move around the city unseen. Hjorr warned her, before she left them, that people are talking about the sudden appearance of Norsewomen and these rumors are dogging her every step. A group of men started a fight with her. She was a lot more careful to stay out of sight now. It wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle but it was better not to draw attention. 

The coppergate market isn’t unlike other markets around England, it reminds Eivor of Lundan a little but it smells better. She smiles to herself when she thinks of Stowe and Erke, the reeves of Lunden. Of all the people she has met along the way they feel like they are really her friends, like they would show up for her. She was lucky to find them.

_ He would show up for her too _ , a small voice in the back of her mind told her. 

She can’t help the smile that spreads across her face and almost as if on cue he steps out of the shadows just in front of her, his hood over his head. He falls into step beside her. “Hjorr told me to seek out men dressed in Orange cloaks and shields with a green symbol.” Eivor says quietly as they come to an intersection. She looks around, looking for men dressed in Orange cloaks. 

Eivor pulls up her hood and steps out into the light but Faravid pulls back into the shadow of the alley way.

“I heard a few rumors, Smukke.” Faravid finally speaks.” it seems a Norse woman has arrived and is harassing Merchants.”

“Really.” Eivor looks at him. “I heard she wants to sacrifice all the babies to her heathen gods.” she chuckles. “Or at least the Laborers have been convinced of it.” she shrugs. “People talk.” 

“Smukke, I think it might be best if I speak to the merchants.” he pauses. “They may not talk to a heathen baby stealer that makes a habit of harassing merchants.”

Eivor snorts but knows in this instantce he is right. “Have you heard anything about the warehouse?” 

“No, just a beautiful heathian woman causing trouble for merchants.” he teases. 

Eivor shoots him a side long look and rolls her eyes. 

“Can’t make this stuff up, Smukke.” he laughs as he walks out into the square, the sun is almost blinding on his hair. “I’m gonna go throw around some silver and see what I can learn.”

Evior quickly scales the nearest building and shadows Faravid as he journeys into the market. She concentrates on listening to him talking to people, she isn’t sure how she is able single out his voice in this mess but thank Odin for it.. He is using his status as Halfdans second to draw attention to himself. It is really a brilliant strategy, on one hand it gives him the kind of status that would draw merchants but it also gives him a second layer of protection knowing the red hand won’t touch him because they aren’t ready to deal with Halfdan.

Eivor concentrates on Faravids conversation with what sounds like a child. “The Statue near the east gate.” she murmures to herself and turns to the east. She can’t see the statue from here so it must not be very big.

She glances away when she hears a man in an orange cloak, talking about trouble at the depot. She narrows eyes as he goes on about the rumors their boss wanted them to spread about a norse woman. He’d paid off a washer woman to spread the rumors.

_ Barcut, _ she curses but she doesn’t have time to deal with them properly, it's better to cut off the head of the snake anyway. Evior goes back to the alley to wait.

Faravid glances over his shoulder as he makes his way back to the alley where Eivor is waiting. “Did you hear all that?”

“Statue at the east gate.”

“Its Roman Statue of a woman.” Faravid looks around. “I’m going to head that way but I'm going to take a different route, to lead them away from you.”

“Do you think it is serious?” she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Your safety should always be a serious concern.” He leans forward and kisses her forehead. “I’ll meet you at the statute.” 

A fluttering in Eivors chest catches her off guard. She looks up at him and he winks and heads off into the market.

* 

You!” a voice shouts, a voice Eivor recognizes it. “You don’t belong here.” it continued. 

Eivor Turned from faravid. “I’m surprised to find you creeping around down here.” she smirks. “We run a clean doc.” she imitates his voices. “All of this suggests otherwise.”

“You should not have stolen from Halfdan.” Faravid shakes his head but looks amused. “He’ll be interested to know what I have learned here.” 

The Grigorii had the good sense of flinching at the sound of halfdans name.

“Imagine my surprise to find you here swimming in all this silver.” she gestures with her hands to hoards of silverware and other silver goods being melted down. “I guess the only mystery now is are you the needle or just a pawn in someone else's game.”

“You have it all wrong.” he gestures. “The fabric of this world is all used up, torn, shredded, you see someone must be there to stitch it all back together.” he pauses. “Someone with a firm and steady hand, who can thread a needle.” 

“You are a shit Poet but at least you answered my question.” Eivor sighs.

“Well, we all have our weaknesses.” he laughs. “Yours appears to be this iron between us.”

Eivor glances over shoulder at the men that suddenly fill the room and Faravid yells her name as the door slams. She turns back to the needle “Clearly you have no idea who I am.” Eivor shrugs. “I break my fast on thugs like them.”

“I would not underestimate them.” he scolds her. “The red hand are loyal to a cause which is more than I can say for the merchants.” he gestures with his hand before disappearing down a hallway.

The fight was quick, it seems their loyalty had no bearing on their ability to fight her or their ability to keep Faravid from her. He broke through the door in the heat of battle and they finished off the red hand thugs together.

“We have to catch him.” Eivor starts for the door.

Faravid catches her arm and pulls her to his chest. 

Eivor’s entire body relaxes into his, even though She needs to catch up with the needle but she’s overcome by a feeling that settles into her bones. 

a dangerous feeling. 

A feeling that she truly hasn’t felt since she lost her family. 

It's a promise. A home. Comfort. Feelings a Dragur like her shouldn’t be feeling. 

She prefers the fire of their first kiss because fire can burn itself out, a little bit of rain can put out fire, and fire can burn down a bridge.

Evior suddenly pulls away and he looks as startled as she feels. “We need to catch up with the needle.”

“Yeah.” He agrees hastily and runs his hands over his hair. 

They arrive at the square just in time to catch the needle but not in time to save the merchant. 

Evior sighs. “I have to go.”

“Do you need help?”

“Lufvina is waiting for me.”

He narrows his eyes, it's like he can see her talking herself out of whatever this is in her head. “This isn’t over Smukke.” he kisses her forehead.

“I’ll see you at the yule festival.” she pulls up her hood and disappears into the crowd. 


End file.
